An IOL can be implanted into an eye during cataract surgery to replace the natural crystalline lens. Ciliary muscles vary the optical power of the natural crystalline lens to provide accommodation for viewing objects at different distances from the eye. Many IOLs, however, provide a monofocal power with no provision for accommodation. Certain multifocal IOLs provide a distance optical power as well as a near optical power (e.g., by employing diffractive structures) to yield a degree of pseudo-accommodation.